


Oh, B(r)other...

by IWP_chan



Series: [Chugs Water Bottle] [15]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira's Legs, Gen, M/M, Max Charm Akira, Twin AU, poor akechi, ren is so done with his brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Ren’s brother arrives in Tokyo. What happens next won’t shock you. AkiAke. RenKita. Crackish.





	Oh, B(r)other...

Summary: Ren’s brother arrives in Tokyo. What happens next won’t shock you. AkiAke. RenKita. Crackish.

_Note: I’ve been fed enough encouragement to do a twin AU. Enjoy._

**Warnings: Dramatics, Akira Be A Horrible Flirt, Akechi Did Nothing To Deserve This, Sojiro Puts His Foot Down At Some Point, Akira Is A Protective Big Brother, Akira’s Legs, Akira’s Legs Appreciation, The Dangers Of Max Charm Akira.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

The Thieves trickled into Leblanc’s attic one by one, all of them- Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto- looking curious as they wondered why their leader called them for an urgent meeting.

They were also worried, wondering if something happened with Futaba after she passed out.

Ren looked at them all gravely.

“We have an emergency,” He said, his eyebrows furrowed behind his glasses, and took out his phone, “My brother is in Tokyo.”

Silence.

“What?” Makoto was dumbfounded, “What’s the emergency in that?”

“You don’t understand!” Ren raised his shaking hands and offered them the phone, which looked like it was open on the messaging app, given the red background, “Wherever he goes, he brings chaos with him and he looks so much like me I don’t want people to mistake him for me. It’s a recipe for disaster! My brother alone is a recipe for disaster!”

“Isn’t that a bit harsh?” Ann bit her lip.

“You don’t know Akira.” Ren sounded desperate, “He messaged me out of the blue today saying that he just arrived in Tokyo and that I don’t need bother picking him up because he feels like exploring first, and that I don’t need to worry because he knows how to find Leblanc. Right in this moment, my brother is walking around Tokyo unsupervised!”

“Do you want us to help you search for him then?” Yusuke cocked his head to the side, “Where would we begin, though?”

“Thank you, Yusuke, light of my life!” Ren looked ready to break out into sobs.

The rest of the Thieves stood around awkwardly, trying to figure out what to say to their leader who, almost always composed, was breaking down right in front of their eyes.

Makoto pressed her lips together into a thin line, “I don’t think we are physically capable of finding your brother in Tokyo without any way to track him down. Especially since he’s new to the area and probably exploring as well.”

“So, what?” Ryuji asked, “We wait for Ren’s brother to come to us?”

Ren choked back a wail.

“I guess we really don’t have any other option, do we?” Ann smiled awkwardly.

.

If the Thieves thought they could get their leader to calm down while he waited for his brother to arrive at Leblanc, then they were sorely mistaken.

Sojiro stared incredulously at his charge, who was slumped over Leblanc’s counter and staring morosely into his cup of coffee like he wished he was holding something stronger to drown his woes in.

“What happened to him?”

“He said his brother arrived in Tokyo today,” Ann started, staring worriedly at Ren, “And he’s worried about what’s happening with his brother.”

“Correction,” Ryuji interjected, “He’s more worried about what his brother could be doing right now.”

“Alright.” Sojiro’s eyes flitted between the kids occupying his café, each of them looking about as clueless as he felt, “And why is _that_ kid staring at the door like that?” Sojiro motioned to Yusuke.

“Oh.” Makoto blinked, “He heard that Ren’s brother looks just like Ren but without glasses and he’s been deep in thoughts since then.”

“I think I heard him mutter something about the appeal of twins and nude modeling,” Ann chimed in.

“Mutter?” Ryuji grumbled, “He declared it out loud for all of us to hear. With dramatic arm waving. It only caused this guy to freak out harder.”

Ren whimpered and buried his face in his hands, “Oh, god, I hope Akira hadn’t met someone who met me. I can’t even imagine the type of mess that will result from it.”

“Well, it’s not that bad, is it?” Ann asked, hiding a wince.

Ren raised his head and stared towards Leblanc’s entrance with a blank expression, “Knowing my luck, he probably met Akechi.”

.

(“I should have kept my mouth shut,” Ren would later lament.)

.

Goro halted in his footsteps as he spied Amamiya up ahead, standing in front of a bakery. The same bakery Goro had been meaning to visit.

Goro blinked; was he truly destined to continue meeting Amamiya by sheer coincidence?

He continued walking towards the bakery, intending to use the opportunity to talk with Amamiya, but when he neared him, he realized there was something different about Amamiya. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, for one thing, and for another, he was standing in a casual stance with a hand propped on his hip and the handles of his bag looped around his wrist. The bag was clearly empty of the cat that always accompanied Amamiya.

How… odd.

And curious.

Goro couldn’t stomp down on how the new appearance intrigued him.

“Amamiya-kun!” Goro greeted him as he approached him. Amamiya ignored him.

Goro’s smile twitched, and he had to resist the urge to use to his briefcase to clock Amamiya over the head.

“Amamiya-kun?” Goro repeated, this time with a stronger voice.

Amamiya blinked and slowly turned to face him, curiosity clear on his face, and his dark eyes, darker than Goro thought Amamiya’s eyes were (was it the absence of glasses?), piercing right through him; the new expression was so new on Amamiya’s usually passive face, and it made Goro repress a sharp inhale.

Amamiya adjusted his stance and turned his body to completely stare at Goro, slinging his bag over his shoulder while keeping the other hand on his hip where it was.

Goro immediately noticed something very important: Amamiya was wearing a skirt.

Then: _Legs._

.

Ren shuddered, “I suddenly have a very bad feeling.”

Makoto turned to look at him, brow pinched, “What is it?”

“I just feel like the devil crossed paths with an unfortunate soul. And that I’m going to somehow regret it.”

The Thieves shared a look, not knowing what to do with that statement.

.

“Excuse me?”

Goro blinked, snapping back into awareness as he stared at _Dayum Those Legs_ \- err, the Amamiya clone, and smiled again, “My apologies, it seems I have zoned out for a moment.” Goro was about to ask the Amamiya lookalike about his name when the aforementioned _hotti_ \- lookalike stepped into his personal space with a grin on his face.

“Oh, you’re _Akechi Goro_ , the second coming of the Detective Prince. A pleasure to meet you in person, _Tantei-san._ ” The lookalike’s voice dropped into a seductive purr, and Goro had to swallow thickly and banish all unnecessary thoughts wondering about the stranger’s voice to the deepest recesses of his mind.

“You… seem to have me at a disadvantage.” Goro smiled awkwardly.

“You were calling out to me earlier, yes?” The stranger leaned in closer to Goro, causing Goro to lean back, “Amamiya, was it?” The stranger’s eyes glinted, his grin stretching into something wicked that turned Goro weak in the knees.

“Ah! You simply share a striking resemblance to a person I met before.”

“And you assumed I was that person?” The stranger stared at him from beneath his eyelashes, “My name is Kurusu Akira, _Tantei-san_ , it’s a _pleasure_ to meet you.”

Goro gulped harder.

.

“It’s not like I hate my brother.” Ren sighed, “He just… can be very overwhelming if you weren’t acquainted with him for a long time. I’m his twin brother and have known him since birth but I can still be overwhelmed by him.”

Ann patted him on the back.

“Look, I love my brother and all, but god knows he can very reckless. I’m glad our parents put their foot down and stopped him from dropping out of school so that he’d dedicate all of his time to looking into the assault charge. But I know my brother and he’s not the type to give up so easily. I’m worried about _why_ he’s in Tokyo. He always has ulterior motives.”

As if on cue, the bell above Leblanc’s entrance jingled as the door opened and two people stepped in.

Ren’s jaw dropped, “Oh, god. Oh, _god_. I was afraid of this.” He snapped his jaw shut and buried his face in his hands for the umpteenth time that day and groaned.

At the entrance was his brother, with all of his distinguishing markers, from the near-exact physical similarity with Ren, the lack of glasses, the carefully hidden devious glint in his dark eyes, the disarming Pretty Aura, and the skirt, complete with a dumbstruck idiot dragged along to fulfill every one of Akira’s whims.

It just happened that this time, the aforementioned idiot was none other than _the_ Akechi Goro, Blushing So Much It Couldn’t POSSIBLY Be Healthy Edition.

(Ren would like to disown his ‘rival’ thank you and good night- he didn’t need a rival who could easily succumb to Akira’s wiles. Even though Ren knew that was a criterion that was hard to meet.)

“Why.” Ren’s soul chose that particular moment to leave his body and ascend to higher planes of existence.

.

It didn’t take long for the group to center themselves around a booth; Akira sitting on one seat and pulling a non-protesting Akechi behind him to sit next to him before he latched onto him, causing the detective’s face to redden more, a fact Ren thought was not possible.

Ren sat opposite his brother with Yusuke next to him, and Makoto, Ryuji, and Ann standing near the end of the table, with Makoto keeping a tight hold on Yusuke’s shoulder to prevent him from jumping over the table, grabbing Akira, and dragging him to sit next to Ren (Yusuke was very adamant about the twins modeling).

Ren inhaled and exhaled before he sent a particularly stern look Akira’s brother, “ _Onii-chan_.”

Akechi seemed to not notice what Ren just called Akira or he was acting like he wasn’t, it was hard to tell, what with the blushing and dazed look.

“Ren-chan!” Akira cooed, “It’s so nice to see you after such a long time! I missed you!”

Ren faltered a bit and coughed into his fist in embarrassment, a blush coloring his cheeks, “I… I missed you, too.” Ren then shook his head and plastered back his previous Unimpressed expression, “Don’t think you can distract me that easily!”

Akira pouted.

“What are you doing in Tokyo?”

“Visiting you, of course,” Akira responded promptly, a smile on his face.

“Then why, pray tell, didn’t you tell me before hand so that I can pick you up?”

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You could have easily gotten lost, you know!”

“It’s all alright, in the end. After all, I met such a prince charming who was so _good_ to me.” Akira leaned into Akechi and rested a hand on the detective’s chest, “He was so kind and gentle, so understanding and sweet, and helped me find my way here.”

From the look in Akechi’s eyes, Ren confirmed that Akira was pretty much stripping Akechi of all of his coherent thoughts until it reached a point that Akechi would happily let himself be _physically_ stripped of his clothes by Akira.

Akechi didn’t deserve such cruelty inflicted upon him, no matter what.

“And what about your sleeping arrangement? I know you, and I know there is no way you would just be satisfied with staying here for just a couple of hours.”

“It’s okay, I would have figured something out, eventually.” Akira raised his hand from Akechi’s chest to cradle his cheek, and tilted his head up so that he can press a kiss to Akechi’s cheek, “Tantei-san would not have minded allowing me into his bed for the night, isn’t that right, Tantei-san?”

Oh, god, Akechi looked like he may just as well shutdown right where he sat. Ren winced; the poor thing didn’t deserve this.

“No!” Ren shook his head, “You won’t be seducing your way into other people’s bedrooms!”

Akira opened his mouth, clearly to coerce Ren to change his mind, but he was interrupted by Sojiro, who’d made his way from behind the counter while the two ‘talked’, placing a cup of coffee in front of Akechi with more force than necessary.

“You’re going to be staying the night with your brother, and that’s final.” Sojiro’s frown was severe as he stared Akira down.

Surprisingly, Akira didn’t protest any further, detaching himself from Akechi and nodding, “Alright…”

Ren stared at Sojiro in awe; he’d made Akira back down, no one succeeded in making Akira back down before, “Where can I sign myself up as a devout follower of Sojiroism?”

Sojiro sent Ren an incredulous look and sighed, “Brat, do you even hear what you’re saying?”

Akechi seemed to have used the opening provided for him by Akira not being pressed flush against him to regain his presence of mind.

“Ah, excuse me, I…” He stumbled out of the booth to stand up, “That was embarrassing, my apologies, I…” He glanced at Akira, who was giving him an innocent, wide-eyed look, and his cheeks flared red again, “I- I need to go. Now.” Akechi turned around and all but fled Leblanc.

Makoto, Ann, and Ryuji stared after him in shock while Yusuke hummed thoughtfully.

Ren sighed, feeling the events of the day catching up to him, “Thank you for coming over today, guys, I’m sorry for bothering you all like this.”

Ann smiled at him, “It’s alright, Ren, you always help us out, this is the least we could do.”

“Dude.” Ryuji grinned widely at him, “It’s what friends are for, am I right or am I right?”

Makoto nodded, looking momentarily taken aback at what Ryuji just said, “Friends… yes…”

“It was a highly interesting confrontation,” Yusuke mused and Ren smiled fondly at him.

“Emphasis on _highly interesting_ ,” Morgana muttered from underneath the table.

“And _you_ are Ren’s friends, hm?” Akira leaned forward on the table and looked from one Phantom Thief to the other.

“Oh, I’m Sakamoto Ryuji.” Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit flustered under the intensity of Akira’s stare. Ren figured Ryuji just found out why Akechi was a mess when Akira dragged him in.

“I’m Takamaki Ann.” Ann seemed to be handling Akira’s presence much better than Ryuji, as she didn’t look flustered or nervous.

“I’m Niijima Makoto,” Makoto introduced herself.

“And I’m Kitagawa Yusuke.” Yusuke inclined his head.

“Ah, yes.” Akira nodded, and Ren had the urge to slam the table down on his brother’s head, “The lucky boyfriend.” Akira grinned, his eyes trained on both Ren and Yusuke, both of them blushed and ducked their heads.

Ryuji looked between the three of them before he stood up, loudly declaring that he needed to go.

Ann shook her head and turned to Makoto, asking her if she was free to go have crepes with her, and Makoto accepted her invitation.

With that, the three Thieves beat a hasty retreat.

Yusuke stood up as well, “I shall see you tomorrow as well.”

Ren smiled softly at him, easily noticing lingering traces of the blush on his cheeks when Yusuke leant down to press a kiss to Ren’s cheek.

After his boyfriend left, Ren turned to Akira, “Now, that you drove all my friends out with your sheer presence alone, we should head upstairs to settle you for the night.”

“Lead the way, brother dearest.” Akira climbed to his feet, slinging his bag over his shoulder and staring expectantly at Ren who gave Sojiro a nod.

“Good night, Boss.”

Sojiro merely raised an eyebrow, “Don’t kill each other.”

“We won’t.” Akira bowed his head.

Ren turned to the stairs, beckoning Akira to follow him, and headed to the attic, Morgana shooting up the stairs ahead of him.

Once the two arrived at the attic, Akira dropped to the couch and lazily crossed his legs.

“So, the detective,” Akira started, “That’s one person I didn’t expect to meet.”

Ren sat down on his bed with Morgana curled next to him and watching Akira attentively; Ren gestured for Akira to go on.

Now that the two were alone in the attic, Akira shed his public mask and started on the important topic right away, face set in a blank expression and eyes compelling Ren to not even dare look away.

(For all that Ren was the leader of the Phantom Thieves, the one they listened to and followed, the one they kept their attention on, it was Akira who commanded the attention of those around him with a flick of his wrist.)

“It makes me curious about what would interest the detective in you. Have you two talked at length before?”

“No.”

“Hmm.”

“Why the questions?”

“You know why.”

“I know.” Ren sighed, “But like I told you before, I can manage my probation by myself-“

“Like you managed Kamoshida? And Madarame? And I’m also curious about the mob boss who was blackmailing students from _your school_ , Ren. I’m worried about you.”

“I know that.” Ren stood and walked towards Akira to sit down next to him and lean into him; Akira responded immediately by wrapping an arm around him. “Onii-chan, I’m not a kid anymore.”

“You’re not. But that doesn’t mean you can’t ask for help anymore.”

“Is this about the assault charge?”

“Yes. Of course it’s about the assault charge, it will always be about the assault charge until it no longer looms over your head. I know you, Ren, and I know how things went during the procedurals regarding your charge. Both of us know it’s false. Both of us know what it means for you to have a criminal record.”

“And what are you going to do?”

Akira grinned at him, a sharp thing with too many teeth, a grin that Ren knew that his own lips were pulled into half a mimicry of it.

“Look into it, of course. And now I know where I can find a detective.”

.

End

Anyone here who is in the KHR fandom and may be interested for a KHR rare pair week please check out [@khrrarepairweek](https://khrrarepairweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr when you have the time ^^


End file.
